


cute boy

by junhuixeveryone



Series: one shots of junhui ships [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bye why do I write sleep deprived, nonidol!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: junhui should be focusing on studying for his exams, but a certain cute boy has occupied his thoughts.





	

Junhui wants to focus; he does- but that one cute guy who he noticed early was not helping. Why couldn't he just not have final exams, to be honest? He handed in everything else that was stressful, but it's extra stressful when you can't even think while trying to practice math formulas and all of those things (and because of a boy, on top of it all!). Junhui decides to follow his routine for whenever he gets stuck, go out, get some fresh air and return.

He lets his feet go where ever they want to, as he looks around the streets. It was pretty, the leaves that fluttered down and fell onto the ground. The way the flowers went side to side as soon as the wind touched them, it was pretty to Junhui. How that guy’s cheeks were slightly rounded and full, while having a bright smile, and big eyes, it was gorgeous to Junhui. Wait, what? He takes some time to break out of it because why does this guy have to be here, now out of all the times? Right when he's trying to take a break since the image of how the other looks stop him from being able to think straight, he has to work in the store near Junhui’s home. Junhui gets a big urge to go in there, after all, he did need some groceries- ‘BE STRONG WEN JUNHUI, BE STRONG AND RESIST IT!!’ was the only thought in his mind. 

Junhui's mind and body do not seem to connect, though, since soon enough Junhui was walking into that store. Once again, he thinks it's a superb idea just to let his feet take them wherever they want to go- which now that he thinks about it, makes no sense since shouldn't he know what's in the aisle to not waste time? Either way, he grabs what he feels he needs, and of course, he has to choose the register where the cute guy is working as a cashier. Junhui knows he won't be able to focus when he returns home because look at how cute and fluffy that guy looks! It wasn't fair, Junhui thinks.

Junhui's mouth likes to run on autopilot along with his legs, which is probably why he sees a shocked face in front of him. He hopes that he didn't just say something that would make it awkward- but again, he had called the guy cute and that going out on a date with him would be great, so it was bound it be awkward.

“You mean it?” The guy, who, after looking at his name tag, Junhui can identify him as Seungkwan says, eyes widening. 

“I mean, you're handsome, and I have seen you around, and you seem nice from what I saw..” Seungkwan's voice trails off near the end, and Junhui wonders if this is a rejection.

“I don't believe that you would possibly ask someone like me to go out with you, but here's my phone number. Text me later if you do want to go out somewhere!” His face lights up, and he displays a beautiful smile, did Junhui mention just how much he liked that smile? Because he liked seeing it from afar, but up close he loved seeing it, it was even prettier, and Junhui wonders how God allowed someone to be so cute.

Seungkwan jots down his phone number and passes the small slip to Junhui, before dismissing him quickly since he did still have customers to serve and the short one behind Junhui was getting very impatient. 

“Wait! What's your name, you didn't tell me..” Seungkwan trails off after realizing that the other had left already, he probably was a busy person since he did look just a bit older than himself, in a mature, handsome way, Seungkwan believes.

After rushing out is only when Junhui remembers that he forgot to introduce himself, and he wants to go home and continuously facepalm himself for being so stupid. How do you even ask someone out on a date when they don't know your name? Junhui feels very lucky that the guy even say yes, probably out of pity if Junhui thinks about it again.

Junhui just decides to return home, and continue his work. His mind is now even less focused, which he didn't even think is possible. He might as well give up since all he could do right now is think about Seungkwan. He pulls out the small slip the other gave him, along with his phone. He inputs the phone number as quickly as possible into his contacts, and then sends a message.

To: Cute Seungkwan  
Hi!  
I guess you meant to text you when I had time,   
or when you got off your shift, but I couldn't stop thinking about you.  
Sorry about that.   
Oh yeah, just to tell you, my name is Moon Junhui, sorry for  
forgetting to tell you.

From: Cute Seungkwan   
Moon Junhui? It's a beautiful name, just like you.  
Also, don't worry about texting me now ^_^  
I wished you'd text me sooner than later, to be honest.

Junhui wants to do a victory dance but advises himself against it due to the small space he has. Of course, Junhui’s mind and body do not connect, so he does it anyways. He may or may not have feet that hurt horribly now, but it was for Seungkwan, so why would he care right now? The only constant in his life right now was the fact that he'd probably be screwed without the additional study, but did he care? Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, feedback please! Also I failed whoops I will like actually stop writing fics while I am sleep deprived lol this was like a rush write with no editing tbh if someone could be my beta it would be quite cool but like idk I should be able to edit by myself I'm just too rushed to ever do so rip


End file.
